


Soon

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [28]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: How soon is soon?
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Soon

_"I'll see you_ _soon, bella."_

That's what Carina had said the last time they'd seen each other. They hadn't seen each other since then, and it had been over 48 hours. They had to work on Carina's definition of soon. They were both working so much, and it sucked. All Maya wanted to do was go home and be held by the Italian doctor. She wanted Carina to softly kiss her, her neck, and hold her hands. She also wanted to look into the beautiful brown eyes that always reassured her.

"Captain?" Andy walked into her office.

"What!?" Maya snapped, Andy looked taken aback and Maya took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"Right, uhm, I'm on aid car this shift, but I was wondering if you could take it, so Jack or I could get some captaining experience. Ya know, do it like my dad did?"

"Sure, you can have the first half, Gibson gets the second," Maya easily agreed, which confused her best friend, but she nodded and left the office. Maya was honestly just hoping she could see Carina around the hospital.

Her first patient of the day was a 20 year old male with blunt trauma to the chest, she got into the pit, and smiled when she saw Carina working on a patient. As if sensing Maya was there, she turned around, and sent a smile to the blonde, Carina was gonna walk over when her patient started crashing and she yelled something about doing an emergency c-section. Maya sighed, and grabbed the paperwork to fill out so they could officially transfer the patient to Grey-Sloan.

She immediately went to the punching bag when they got back to the station. She was so frustrated. Sexually and emotionally. She missed Carina so much, and she just wanted to see her.

The next call she got was a 27 year old pregnant lady who was in active labour. Maya didn't stop smiling from the time they got the patient in the Aid Car until they got to Grey-Sloan. "What's up with you?" Vic asked, noticing her friends smile. "Carina will most likely be the one to take the patient!" Maya answered, she couldn't even try to hide it. "OoOo," Vic shook her shoulders as she drove and Maya laughed.

When they got to the hospital, an OB she didn't know came up, and started to take the patient. "Where's Dr. DeLuca?" 

"She's with a patient, they called me instead, is that a problem?" The doctor asked aggressively.

"No of course not," Maya said with a smile before leaving Vic to do the paperwork. She was waiting in the aid car, her head against the back of the seat. She just wanted her girlfriend! Was that too much to ask for? Vic came in a few minutes later, and looked at the captain. "You good, Cap?" "Yeah, let's just go.”

That’s how Maya’s day went, she would bring patients in, either get a glimpse of Carina or not see her at all before having to leave. Getting a glimpse was worse than not seeing her because seeing her and not being able to talk to her- touch her. It was terrible. The worst thing ever.

With this patient, it was different though. Carina was at the ER desk when she got in, so sending Vic to do the paperwork didn’t make sense, she would get it while talking to her girlfriend.

\------------------

Carina jumped when she felt two hands on her hips, pulling her close to a body she recognized. The body she had spent the last few months memorizing.

Maya’s hands left her hips and held her hands down against the desk.

“Hi,” Maya whispered into her ear, the low, hot breath was so close, but then, Carina’s pager went off, she turned around and shot the blonde an apologetic look before running off. 

\------------------

Maya’s hands were still tingling, the familiar feeling of Carina’s skin, even though the brief interaction had happened hours ago she was still shaken up from it. The next call was for a fire, she noticed the patient's low sats right away, “Herrera, Hughes and I are gonna take off, any supplies we should leave or are we good?”

“You’re fine,” Andy told them before they rushed to the hospital, Maya spent the ride with the patient in the back of the rig, having to do CPR occasionally.

“DOA,” Maya told the doctor coming to get the patient who nodded sadly. “Vic, do the paperwork.”

Maya ran into the nearest supply closet, she wanted to cry, she should’ve been able to save him. 3rd degree burns were treatable, smoke inhalation was treatable she just had to keep him alive. After a few minutes, she noticed the door to the supply closet open and she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

“Maya, it’s me,” She sighed in relief at the familiar voice and almost melted when Carina sat next to her and grabbed her hand before bringing it to her lips softly.

“I couldn’t save him.”

“Maya, Vic told me what happened, there was nothing you could have done,” Carina assured softly before pulling Maya into her side. The blonde burrowed her face against the taller girl’s shoulder. Sure this isn’t how she wanted them to spend their time together for the first time in what felt like forever, but at least she was here, with the woman she loved.


End file.
